


I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You

by rendawnie



Series: Pieces [18]
Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Confusion, Crushes, Dancing, Dating, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Slow Dancing, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendawnie/pseuds/rendawnie
Summary: Jongup will absolutely not be teaching Jungkook’s boyfriend to dance with him, for any reason or under any circumstances. That would be a conflict of interest.Soundtrack: "I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You", Black Kids





	I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance With You

“No,” Jongup says, for what feels like the hundredth time in the last five minutes. “No, no, no, no, no, nononono, no. No.”

Jungkook’s just standing there, leaning against the passenger side door of Jongup’s car and watching him frown with what looks like mild amusement. It's annoying.

When he’s sure Jongup’s done with his chorus of _no’s,_ Jungkook clears his throat, straightening up a little as they stand together in the main parking lot of the university. “Sorry, um, didn’t quite catch that. Did you say _gnome_?” he questions, not even bothering to hide his delight at his own dumb joke, and earning a smack on the arm from a very displeased Jongup.

“Fuckass. No. I’m not doing it. Not gonna happen. You’re my best friend. It would be a conflict of interest.” With that, Jongup nods succinctly and goes around to the other door, throwing it open with perhaps more force than Jungkook thinks he intended to and plopping into the driver’s seat ungracefully.

Jungkook rolls his eyes and slides into the passenger seat slower, with more method than madness, and Jongup’s very sure he was meant to hear the exaggerated mutter of “ _whose_ interest?” just before Jungkook settles in for the ride home.

Jongup starts the car and backs out, and Jungkook knows he has approximately eighteen minutes left to make this happen until they get to his house, so he tries again.

“Hyung, come _onnnnnnn,_ ” he whines as Jongup guides the car onto the road carefully. “It’s not that big of a deal. Taehyung just wants to be able to dance with me at the banquet this weekend. He’s not a _bad_ dancer, he just needs a few tips, and he won’t take them from me because we’re dating or whatever, I guess. He’s weird.”

Jongup resists the urge to roll his eyes. He’s been doing that too much lately, he thinks. Basically ever since Jungkook started seeing Taehyung. It’s starting to give him constant headaches.

He sighs, pausing at a stoplight. “Why does he even _need_ to dance with you, though? It’s a banquet for the _dance_ team. Which I’m on, too. So. I’ll dance with you. Problem solved.” Jongup tries to make his words sound light, unimportant, when in fact, they feel like the exact opposite to him. In fact, he feels like he might pass out, or at the very least melt into a pool of embarrassment, causing the driver-less car to crash into a median or something similarly unimpressive.

Next to Jongup, Jungkook rolls his eyes for the both of them. “He wants to dance with me because he’s my _boyfriend_ , Uppie, and I invited him. I know you don’t like him, but--”

“I like him. I like him fine. He’s just--” Jongup ignores the casual nickname, cutting himself off before he can say any of the things he’s thinking. _He’s just dating you and I want to be dating you and he’s uncomfortably good looking and some days I don’t even know which one of you I have a crush on and I’m probably going to die alone while you two vacation on a beach in Australia or some shit._

Jungkook stares out the passenger window. “He’s a good guy, Jongup. He would have asked you himself, I’m sure, but he thinks you hate him.”

Jongup grips the steering wheel tighter, rolling his astounding failure around in his mind. He didn’t mean for Taehyung to think that, not at all. And he didn’t mean to make Jungkook feel like he obviously does, stuck between the two of them. There’s only one way to solve this.

However, Jongup’s just petty enough to make Jungkook wait for an answer, all the rest of the way to his house.

He waits until they’re parked alongside the curb and Jungkook is texting and Jongup is just staring at him and finally he groans. “Fine.”

Jungkook clicks the button to lock his phone, turning halfway in his seat to regard Jongup with a victorious twinkle in his eye. “What’s that, now?”

Jongup smacks him again for his sass. “You heard me. I said I’ll do it. Tell him to meet me in our practice room at ten tomorrow morning.”

Jungkook grins, shooting off a quick text to Taehyung while he sits next to Jongup in the car, and then he nods triumphantly and gets out with a “ _thankshyungyourethebest”,_ slamming the door as he goes.

Jongup watches him practically skip up the sidewalk, wondering what he’s gotten himself into.

*

The next morning, it’s 10:07, and he’s still having those thoughts.

Taehyung showed up in shorts and a tank top and a headband snug around his forehead, like he was about to run a marathon, even though Jongup had only been instructed to teach him a simple slow dance. He showed up at 10:01, and Jongup’s spent the last six minutes trying valiantly not to stare at his oddly muscular legs and nearly perfect bronze skin.

Jongup is in a lot of trouble.

He lets Taehyung run through a few push-ups, watching as he jogs in place for a minute or two, hyping himself up. Jongup reminds him twice that this is only a slow dance. Taehyung just smiles and does a few spontaneous pull-ups on the door frame.

“Okay. I’m ready. Fuckin’ go time,” Taehyung announces when he’s finished, sweat rolling down his neck, and Jongup stares somewhere in the region of his left nostril to avoid...all of _that._

“...’kay,” he says finally, lifting himself off the wall and grabbing Taehyung by his shoulders, moving him into the square Jongup made on the floor with tape, an easy guide for an easy dance. Taehyung’s shoulders are remarkably broad for someone so lithe.

“It’s easy,” Jongup goes on, keeping his eyes trained on the square under their feet as he all but manhandles Taehyung around it in a formation. “Just imagine this square is on the floor of the ballroom, and if you step outside of it, the floor is lava.”

Taehyung raises an eyebrow. “What did you say?”

Jongup huffs out a breath. “I said, the floor is lava.”

He’s not quite sure what happens after that, because Jongup is too busy covering his ears to protect them from Taehyung’s blood-curdling battle cry as he throws himself on top of the piano against one wall, screaming about the floor being lava, and _oh._ Jongup gets it now. Jongup also lost the game. _Well._

He can’t help but laugh a little as Taehyung clambers back down off the instrument, smirking. “You’re a fuckin’ trip, dude,” Jongup says, and Taehyung smiles that cryptic smile of his again.

“I think I got it out of my system now. Let’s do this,” Taehyung says with a firm nod. Jongup’s still laughing when Taehyung steps closer to him, inside the square, and then the laugh goes a little breathless when Taehyung takes Jongup’s hand and puts his other arm around Jongup’s neck and moves them around the square easily. Almost like he…

Jongup frowns. “You know how to dance.”

Taehyung chuckles. “Of course I do.”

The frown deepens. “Then, why…?”

Taehyung clears his throat. “I, um...I didn’t like the idea of you hating me. I know I’m dating your best friend and all, but… I wanted us to be...friends...too…”

Jongup sighs, letting the part of his brain controlling his feet go on autopilot as they dance without any music. “I don’t hate you, Taehyung.”

“Taetae.”

“I don’t hate you, _Tae,"_  Jongup says defiantly, because he just can’t bring himself to use _Taetae_ at the moment. “I just…”

“You like Jungkook.”

Jongup is starting to get the distinct feeling that he’s been set up. He wonders if there’s a camera hidden somewhere. He wonders if Jungkook knows about this, or if it was all Taehyung’s plan.

Jongup looks down, blushing. Looking at his hand inside Taehyung’s. “I guess. It doesn’t matter. Just don’t tell him, all right?”

He starts to raise his eyes to Taehyung’s, but before they can quite make it there, he feels Taehyung’s lips brush his carefully, quickly. A kiss. A kiss that’s over before Jongup can quite react to it. He doesn’t have _time_ to react before Taehyung’s stepping away with a little smile on his face, stepping away and gathering his bag and his things and murmuring, “See you at the banquet, hyung,” as he goes out the door.

Suddenly, Jongup doesn’t know anything about a banquet. Never met her.

*

On the night of the banquet Jongup is definitely not attending at this point, if only to avoid certain humiliation and heartbreak, he’s laying on his bed instead, tossing a baseball in the air over and over and contemplating all the bad decisions he’s made that have led up to this point.

One, he’s had a crush on his best friend for longer than he cares to admit. He and Jungkook have known each other since they were neighbors as children, so maybe like...half that time. At least.

Two, when said best friend got a hot boyfriend, Jongup developed a crush on that boyfriend, too. So now Jongup has two crushes, no chances, and nothing but a baseball to keep him company.

Briefly, he thinks about drawing a face on it, like Tom Hanks did in _Cast Away._

He doesn’t.

He doesn’t have time to, anyway, because half an hour before the banquet is supposed to begin, footsteps come barreling up the stairs, and there’s no time for Jongup to think or do much of anything before Jungkook throws his bedroom door open and tosses a freshly pressed suit on top of Jongup, still half-laying on the bed.

“Get up. We’re going to this banquet,” Jungkook says decisively.

Jongup can’t meet his eyes. Not after what happened with Taehyung. “I’m not going. I already told all the council members. It’s fine. The treasurer doesn’t strictly need to be in attendance.”

Jungkook yanks Jongup up by his arm, stripping his t-shirt off and dressing him in the suit he brought quickly as he talks. “Yes, he does,” Jungkook says, quieter now. “The treasurer _does_ strictly need to be in attendance.”

Sighing, Jongup deigns to at least help button the cuffs of the crisp, white shirt. “Why?” he questions after a minute of silence.

“Because,” Jungkook replies, “The treasurer has two dates waiting for him.”

Jongup’s mind goes blank. Last he checked, he had no dates. Negative amounts of dates to attend this banquet with. This is a development he’s neither prepared for, nor understands.

“Uh,” he grunts intelligently.

“I was a little late realizing it, Uppie, and I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know you felt that way about me. If I did, I wouldn’t have forced myself to stop feeling that way about _you,_ a long time ago.” Jungkook’s whispering now, and he at least has the decency to let Jongup do up his own belt with shaking fingers, dropping his hands to his sides instead.

Jongup still can’t exactly look at him. “Do you know what happened with Taehyung?” he asks softly, not sure he wants the answer.

“Yeah,” Jungkook says. “I knew about it before it happened. I think that...I think Taehyung was what we needed to sort this out, y’know, hyung? And, vice versa.”

Nothing about this is making sense to Jongup.

“Nothing about this makes sense to me,” Jongup mutters as he goes into the bathroom to fix his hair, because he kind of wants to go to the banquet now, at least leave the house, at least understand what’s happening, suddenly. Jungkook follows him.

“I’m not sure if it makes sense to me, either,” he answers, chuckling. “But it feels right, and...I want...I want to try, hyung. I want all of us to try.”

Jongup finishes running some gel through his hair and turns around to regard his best friend, finally feeling brave. Finally. “Try what?”

Jungkook doesn’t reply, not with words. He smiles and tips forward instead, and he kisses Jongup, and Jongup’s wanted to kiss Jungkook for years, and ten minutes ago he was laying on his bed contemplating drawing a face on a baseball just for the company, and now he’s got two dates to a banquet that starts right now, immediately, and they’re both hot and they both want to kiss him on a regular basis, apparently.

Life is weird.

When Jungkook pulls away, he tugs Jongup out of the bathroom by his hand gently, and he doesn’t let go all the way down the stairs, and they’re still holding hands when they get to the front door. Jungkook opens it for them, and Taehyung is waiting at the end of the walkway, leaning against the door of his car like Jungkook always leans against Jongup's, grinning and leaning and Jongup feels faint.

“How is this going to work?” he whispers to Jungkook as they make their way towards the car, clasping their hands together tighter.

“I don’t know,” Jungkook says after a beat, biting his lip and blushing and still smiling. “But I bet figuring it out is gonna be fun.”


End file.
